


Our Own Little Paradise

by boomboom80s



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Paradise, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom80s/pseuds/boomboom80s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in Bali</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Little Paradise

Today was a year of breaking tradition.

Instead of an ugly sweater type of Christmas, I decided to take my beautiful girlfriend Mia to the tropical Four Seasons resort in Bali.

“Hey baby, wake up we are here,” I whispered gently in her ear and even give her a slight peck on the lips, knowing that will wake her up immediately. She yawned and stretched before looking outside the window.

“As much as I love the beach, I wish we could have stayed home in California, being at the comfort of our home with Driver,” she mumbled.

“Come on babe, you will love it,” I said excitedly, even giving her a small pout and the puppy eyes. She sighed in defeat and leaned over to give me a kiss, then rubs her nose with mine ever so gently.

“How can I say no to this pretty face?”

I shrugged. “Because you love me.”

She chuckled and then got out of the car to stretch more.

Once I got out of the car and grabbed our bags, we checked in at the reception desk. I saw from the corner of my eye, Mia looking at the place everywhere, as if she walked into a beautiful palace. I knew from the look in her gray eyes, she liked it here already. They took us to the one bedroom oceanfront villa and Mia’s mouth dropped at the view.

“Oh god babe, thank you so much,” she thanked me and gave me a huge kiss, causing the employee to softly chuckle.

“If you need anything, you can call the front desk. Enjoy your stay.” He walked out of the room and we were left breathless after our kiss.

“You can rest while I check out the place,” she said excitedly and she went to look around the villa. While she looked around, I took out the ring and smiled to myself.

I was so ready and I really hoped she was too.

************

I took a nice long nap and I didn’t find her laying down next to me. I started to panic, but when I heard her singing in the shower, that panic was replaced with relief. Standing up, I took off my clothes and started to make my way towards the outdoor shower that led me to her, while she sang our song. Without her noticing, I walked in the shower and wrapped my arms around her as she chuckled to herself.

“You know it turns me on when you sing, especially when it’s our song,” I whispered in her ear and swayed her tiny body around along with me. She leaned her head back on my shoulder while I kissed her beautiful neck. Her neck was one place that drove me crazy.

“You convinced me baby, now I want to keep breaking tradition again and again, as long as you are with me.”

Mia turned around and then captured my lips with hers. Our tongues fought for dominance and our hands were all over one another, that we could not stand not being connected to one another. Slowly, I picked her up, took her to our bed, and placed her on top of me. Nothing like making love to her with the beautiful paradise as our background.

She pushed me down on the bed and then stroked my cock until it was hard and ready for her. “Take over me princess, I want to feel you around me,” I groaned. She held my cock and hovered over it until she sank down on me, causing us to gasp in blissful joy- in want.

“Fuck Josh, I have been wanting to do this since we left L.A.,” she moaned as her tiny, sexy body started moving on top of me. My hands held her hips tightly since she tends to get out of control when she was on top. But I didn’t give a fuck, her riding hard and fast is enough to pleasure me.

“Yes Mia, oh fuck I missed this wet pussy around me,” I moaned as my hands went to her ass and smacked it hard, just how she liked it.

She winked at me before turning around and started riding me with her ass in perfect view to me. “So you can smack it baby, fuck. I love you so much,” she panted and held on to my legs to prevent herself from falling over. It gave me an idea and I knew she loved it because we have done it before. I reached over to the nightstand for the lube, put some in between her cheeks, and inserted a finger- knuckle deep inside her ass, causing her body to jolt.

“Yes Josh!!!!! Fuck baby!!!!”

The double penetration caused her to move even faster on top of me, so much that we can hear the sounds our skin slapping against one another.

“Have I told you have a nice ass Mia, I love it,” I growled and thrashed my head around the pillow because the pleasure was becoming too much for me. “Oh fuck Josh, oh fuck I am about to come soon,” she whimpered and I could tell that she was getting tired already. I take my finger out, turned her around, and placed her back on the bed and pushed inside her, causing her body to arch towards me.

“I love you Mia, I love you so much,” I said softly and then captured her lips with mine. I could feel her tiny legs wrap around me tightly.

“I love you too Josh, always have and I always will, until the end of time,” she mumbled against my lips and tangled her hands in my hair. For a moment that was meant to be naughty, it turned out to be full of love, and overall, very passionate.

We can surely blame this tropical paradise for it.

I thrusted inside her a couple of times, and we both come at the same time, causing our bodies to go through a beautiful, blissful wave of pleasure.

Once I finished riding my orgasm, I gently collapsed on top of her sweaty body and chuckled to myself.

“What are you laughing at?” she questioned softly and rubbed my head.

“Nothing, I am just glad you decided to come on this trip with me. Happy Birthday sweetheart,” I whispered and kissed her on the lips.

“Thank you baby, anywhere you go, I go.”

“Always.”

***********

That same night, we went to eat at a restaurant that had a magnificent view of the beach. I decided to embarrass her by telling the hostess that it was her birthday so that they would bring her a slice of chocolate cake and sing to her as well. She was mad at me at first but then when I took her on a nice walk along the beach, she forgave me for it and then we made up later in our room.

For the next few days, we spent touring around the beach and a couple of villages, learning about the Indonesian architecture. They even offered elephant rides. Mia, of course being an elephant lover, wanted to ride on one. I sat behind her and she seemed amazed from the jungle that was before us. When we crossed a river, the elephant threw water at us with its trunk and it moved its ears like as if it were making fun of us.

The day after that, we went to go trekking on top of Mount Batur at the crack of dawn to get there at a reasonable time. It was on top of an active volcano and since Mia and I liked taking risks, we were like why the hell not? When we got there, it was worth the risk and getting up really early. The sunrise and the few clouds over the mountain looked so beautiful that if I could stay up there for eternity, I would. I took a couple of pictures of the view and then of Mia, who looked happier now than she did before we came to Bali.

The following day it was Christmas Eve, the day I was looking forward to. In time, we had the gifts shipped to our hotel, wrapped, and put them under a tiny Christmas tree we bought in the local neighborhood. Mia was all excited and decorated the tree but she didn’t know the surprise I had planned for her.

“Hey where did you put the Christmas tree? The presents? And why in the hell are you full of sand?” She asked as she walked in the room from coming from the gym. I went up to her and kissed her on the lips and smiled against them.

“Go take a shower, get dressed, because its almost 10 pm and you love opening up Christmas presents around midnight. I have a surprise for you.”

Mia sighed and kissed me again.

“Fine but you better stop hiding that tree and the presents.”

“I will babe, I will.”

After she was done showering and getting ready, I blindfolded her and walked behind her, leading her to the private beach that the hotel gladly let me use and with no one to bug us. I set up a nice table along with a beach canopy bed, candles to give us light, and the Christmas tree with the presents under it. She wanted Christmas so I would give her the best tropical Christmas she would ever celebrate. Plus with the beach waves echoing in the background, it just lightened up the mood and made it even more romantic.

“If it’s some kind of kinky shit to make up for hiding the Christmas tree, it’s not working,” she complained.

I leaned to whisper in her ear, “You will love it okay? Just calm down princess, because then you will look like the Grinch.”

“Um, you are the Grinch my dear.”

I didn’t fight her anymore and once we reached the beach, I took off the blindfold and then when she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and sparkled at the surprise she didn’t expect at all. It took time on planning to do this, but it was just to bring her here and getting everything confirmed.

“Awww babe, a tropical Christmas and on the beach?” She turned around to look at me and kissed me hard that she almost knocked us both down on the sand. “Thank you, thank you so much, this is beautiful!!!” She let go of me and then looked in my eyes. “And since when did you have this planned out?”

“For a couple of months, I just needed to come here and confirm everything. So do you like it?” I asked nervously and she nodded. “I love it, thank you so much. Now let’s go eat because I bet the dinner is getting cold by now.”

“Yeah let’s go.”

**********

We sat down on the table, enjoying a nice pasta and steak dinner along with some salad. After that we had a nice dessert, I even had her favorite made- a nice German chocolate cake to go with it.

“Wow this is really beautiful Josh, the beach, the dinner, everything is perfect,” she said as she reached over to grab my hand before I kissed it softly.

I took out out my phone from my pocket and checked that it was already five minutes past midnight. “Okay time to do your favorite thing. Open up presents.”

She squealed and then ran to the blanket laid out on the sand, right next to the Christmas tree. She rummaged around and to look for some presents that she got for me. I sat next to her and started to look for her presents as well to hand to her.

“Here, from me and you better like it,” she teased as handed me a big box. I carefully opened up the box, finding a nice leather jacket and leather gloves. “They are both Armani and not just because of the brand, but I want you to keep yourself warm from the cold when you go on your press tour after New Years.”

I leaned over to kiss her soft lips and thanked her. I set my present aside and then hand hers.

“Here is one that hopefully you will like,” I said and watched her shake the box- a habit she had when she tried to figure out what she needed to open. She opened up the box and when she opened it, her mouth dropped. Since she was a photographer, I got her a professional camera for the weddings and events she would get contracted for and a vintage camera from the 70s for personal use.

“Josh, you didn’t have to, this is too much,” she said but I stopped her.

“I wanted to because I love you. Enjoy your presents, princess because you deserve them.” Even though she was a bit hesitant, she ended up accepting it. We gave each other a few more presents. She bought me a new pair of shoes, a wallet, and lingerie for her to wear when we were in the mood for a sexy night. I got her some new boots, a couple of books, jeans and a shirt, along with a nice scarf for her to wear.

Once we were done unwrapping those presents, I decided it was time to propose to her because the longer I waited, the more nervous I got. While she was dipping her feet in the water, I practiced my speech and once I felt like I was ready, I called her over.

“Hey what is up? You don’t want to go skinny dipping? We said we would try it and now is the time,” she said excitedly. I smiled at her softly and then take the ring out of my pocket and then kneel down. I opened the box, not giving her time to react except covering her mouth.

“Sorry if my speech comes out all rough. It’s one thing to have things rehearsed for an interview but it’s another when the words come out of your own heart. I, Joshua Ryan Hutcherson, fell for you Amelia Marie Lombardi when I saw you taking pictures at the beach. I fell for you more when I ran into you at the basketball game. It took me a while to ask you out and I am glad I did because we wouldn’t be at this place right now. But when I told you I loved you, I meant it with all my heart. So many tries to find the woman of my heart and I am glad that you are the one.”

Then came the important words.

“Will you marry me? Be my partner in crime forever?” I asked and she looks away for a moment then at me. “Please Mia say something, please?”

She smiled at me and I knew the answer already.

“Yes, yes I would love to,” she cried and I put the ring on her finger. She pulled me up and planted her lips on me. A slow, soft kiss, turned into a passionate and sloppy one that by the intensity, we needed each other- immediately. For a moment, she let go of my lips and took off my tank and shorts in one move.

“Get on the bed, I still need to give you my last Christmas present,” she groaned and we walked to the bed and she pushed me so my back was against the cool sheets.

“I think you don’t need these boxers,” she said and then pulled them down, throwing them somewhere in the sand. With the primal look she had on her face, I could tell what she is going to do to me and it got me even harder.

She took her tank and shorts off and to my surprise, she had nothing on.

“You were naked and you didn’t...oh fuck,” I growled as her tongue ran over the tip of my cock. She enveloped it in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down slowly, while fondling my balls. “God, its been a while since you have done that to me baby, oh god keep going!” It felt so good doing this, so spontaneous.

When it was starting to become too much for me, I started to thrust my hips up, hitting the back of her throat. But it was both of our night, she needed to be pleased as well.

“Mia, I want to come inside you sweetheart, I want to feel you around me,” I moaned and she released me with a gentle pop. I sat up and then she lowered down on the bed, rubbing her tits and fingering her aching heat. I stopped her by grabbing her two legs, placed them on my shoulder, and pushed inside her so I could move as fast as I could.

“Oh!!!!!! God I love watching those tits bounce baby,” I growled as she moaned loud enough to wake up the entire hotel. “This has always been a dream of mine, fucking you on the beach, hearing you scream for me, begging me to make you come.”

I loved watching her, her beautiful luscious hair that was fanned along the pillows, her gray eyes filled with such pleasure and want.

“It has been a dream of mine Josh, fuck,” she panted and started to thrust along with me.

“I am happy that you said yes baby, I cannot wait for the day to make you mine as my wife,” I moaned and dropped one leg to wrap around my waist. With the leg wrapped around my waist and the one of my shoulder, it gave me more friction, which she loved.

“YES!!!!!!” She screamed and her head began to thrash as she chanted my name into mid air.

“Mmmmmm, make me come baby, make me come!!!!!” I pounded her as fast as I could that I almost slipped out of her. I held on to her leg tightly and could feel her walls beginning to clench around me. “Come for me Mia, come all over my cock.”

She began to rub her swollen clit with her fingers and within seconds, I have her come all over my cock.

“FUCK!!!!!!!!!!” I push myself deeper and deeper and come right after her. “Oh sweet Jesus,” I panted and rode my orgasm for a bit before pulling out of her. I lay right next to her and she looked at me, leaning her hand against her cheek.

I took a deep breath and then looked at her.

“Our sex better be this hot when we get married, or else I will find someone else,” she teased and I shook my head at her. “Just kidding, no one compares to you. And again, thank you for this Christmas, I am sorry for being a bitch about it on the way here. You proved me wrong as usual,” she pointed out. “Plus with this hot weather, you got a nice tan and you look hot,” she added, causing me to laugh and pull her close to me.

“You do too, in fact, how about we do this again next year?” I asked. “But this time in another tropical area, how about the Bahamas? Or do you want to go to Cancun?”

“Uh, how about we go to Cancun, plus when you speak Spanish, it’s pretty hot,” she winked and traced my anchor tattoo with her fingertips. “Plus I am in need of taking new pictures so that would be nice as well.”

I chuckled softly and held her in my arms as we heard the waves crash on the shore, bringing serenity and peace to us.

“So are you still up for skinny dipping? I have the beach for us until tomorrow,” I asked her and she immediately got up, giving me a perfect view of her ass.

“So are you going to go with me or you are a little chicken shit?”

“That is it Mia.” I got up quickly and picked her up in my arms, carrying her to the water with me to splash water at each other. Then I pulled her close to me and held her in my arms.

“I love you baby,” I whispered softly as she looked at me.

“I love you too.”

We made love in the water, with the moon shining over us and the Christmas tree lighting up our spot. As much as I loved traditions, this was worth breaking all of them. This day was going to mark the rest of our lives. It wasn’t going to be easy, but I was looking forward to it, to this adventure that we started when I proposed to her.

And that is going to be our own little paradise, forever.

************  
  


******  
**


End file.
